Dates with Her
by Flashfire Freak
Summary: Harry wants another shot with Ginny after the war has ended. Is she willing to give him another shot, and if so, what will they do for dates?
1. Waterfall Sunset

Dates with Her  
Written by Flashfire Freak

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, J.K. Rowling does.

Waterfall Sunset

"Ginny, can you come over here, please?" requests Harry.  
A started expression appears on Ginny's face, but she crosses the Burrow's kitchen to where Harry was standing, and together they walk outside. After walking a distance away from the door so they could have a private chat, Harry pulls on Ginny's right arm, and faces her towards him. Standing roughly two feet apart, Harry puts his left hand on Ginny's shoulder, and said, "Ginny, we both like each other, correct?"  
"That is correct." answers Ginny.  
"Well, I have an idea that might, erm, help us, erm...rekindle interest in one another. That is, if you're interested in giving me another chance." said Harry hopefully.

Ginny narrows her eyes, puts her hands on her hips, and pauses to think before replying. _On one hand, Harry and I have dated before. However he did break up with me at Professor Dumbledore's funeral ceremony. Maybe I should give him another chance to rectify a particularly stressful time in his life. _"Alright, I'll give your idea a shot, whatever it is." replied Ginny.  
_Yes! I got her to agree to give me another shot! _"Thanks Ginny, you won't regret it." said Harry happily. "I'm going to go finish my preparations and then we can leave in an hour or so, ok?"  
"Sure, I'll be in my room when you're done." stated Ginny before walking back to the Burrow.

* * *

Knocking on Ginny's third floor bedroom door, Harry hears the sound of footsteps moving quickly, as if to quickly straighten up the room, before the door opens, revealing a slightly out of breath Ginny. Giving her room one last look, Ginny closes the bedroom door behind her, and she and Harry walk down the stairs, and out of the door to the awaiting outside world. After a few moments, they turn to face each other, and Harry asks, "Are you ready to go?"  
Giving Harry a withering glare, "Why would I follow you out here if I wasn't ready? Silly Harry."

Sighing, Harry grabs Ginny's right hand in his left hand, and Harry does Side-Along Apparition to a place of Harry's choosing. Appearing in a cave, Harry continues his grasp on Ginny's hand, and leads her towards the light looming ahead of them. A few minutes later they arrive at a cliff overlooking a large valley filled with blooming trees and a mountain range on the horizon. With rock walls on either side of them, and a small waterfall running in the middle of the cliff down into the valley, Harry stops, pulls out his moleskin pouch, and out came a large blanket and a picnic basket.  
After emptying the contents of the picnic basket orderly onto the blanket, the couple begin to eat a nice leisurely meal, watching the sun drop lower and lower in the sky. Pulling out two wine glasses and a bottle of firewhiskey, Harry fills the glasses, and they sit side by side, sip at their drinks, and watch the sun slip over the mountain range. Filled with liquid courage, Harry turns his face towards Ginny's face and catches a question look, and moves in and presses his lips to her soft lips. After a minute of this, the kiss is broken at the same time by both, and while Harry blushes, Ginny is a much darker shade of red.

Quickly cleaning up their area before the temperature dropped too much, Harry and Ginny quickly apparate back to the Burrow.

* * *

Arriving back at the Burrow with a loud crack, Mrs. Weasley rushes out and yells, "Where in the world were you two?! Do you know much we were worried when you two didn't show up fo dinner?"  
"Mum, Harry took me on a romantic date. Don't worry, we're fine." answers Ginny, in an exasperated tone of voice.  
Narrowing her eyes, Mrs. Weasley retorts, "Fine. Then you're coming inside and explaining to the entire family while their dinner was delayed", dragging two pair inside to where the rest of the family was waiting.

Once in front of the family, Harry and Ginny take turns detail their outing to the rest of the family. Finishing up, Harry turns to Ginny and asks, "Ginny, will you be my girlfriend again?"  
Bouncing with giddiness, Ginny smiles and speaks, "Yes Harry, I will."

Turning to Mrs. Weasley, both Harry and Ginny state, "We're going to bed. Good night", and proceed to go upstairs to Ginny's room.

Arriving at Ginny's room, she walks in, closes the door half way and says, "Thank you Harry. Tonight was...beyond my expectations. I hope we can do this again some time soon", kisses Harry on the lips, and closes the door. Harry apparates back to number 12 Grimmauld Place, which had all of it's protective barriers replaced.


	2. Candlelit Dinner

Dates with Her

Written by Flashfire Freak

Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter universe.

6/5/13 - Author note: Fred had died in the battle of Hogwarts, and I had included him in this chapter. This is all set after the battle of Hogwarts. My apologies.

Candlelit Dinner

Dipping the rag into a bucket of soapy water, Harry begins the process of cleaning up the space called a kitchen at 12 Grimmauld Place, his house. Kreacher preparing food in the nearby kitchen area. Creeping past the permanently attached portrait of Mrs. Black, Harry goes up the stairs to the room that he and Ron used to share back in the Order of the Phoenix days. Pushing the two beds together, Harry creates a queen sized bed for his new master bedroom.

After putting the final touches on his master bedroom, Harry turns around to face the loud crack that sounded behind him. Kreacher bows, and says, "Master, the meal is almost ready."  
"Thank you, Kreacher." replied Harry.

Walking down the stairs to the kitchen, Harry gathers a few candles, lights them, and then set them around the table, to set the mood. Watching Kreacher set the table with food, Harry apparates to the Burrow to fetch his darling Ginny.

* * *

Hearing a loud crack from the yard, Ginny brushes her hair a few more times, and rushes to pull open her bedroom door to come face to face with her boyfriend. Staring at each other for a few seconds, their lips meet and become one. As quickly as they embraced, Harry and Ginny separate, except for their hands. They proceed to walk down the stairs to the kitchen, where they meet Mr. and Mrs. Weasley.

"So where are you two going?" asks Mrs. Weasley in a suspicious tone of voice.

"Mum, I told you that Harry was taking me to supper tonight." reminds Ginny.  
Narrowing her eyes, Mrs. Weasley says in a commanding tone of voice, "Ginny, leave the room so we can talk with Harry."  
Rolling her eyes, Ginny reluctantly retreats up the stairs to give her parents and Harry some privacy.

Turning their focus to Harry, Mrs. Weasley begins, "Harry, while we are glad you are dating Ginny again, we are concerned about where you are taking our only daughter on these 'dates'."

"Harry, answer me this. Where are you taking Ginny tonight for the date?" asks Mr. Weasley.  
Looking at each in turn, Harry replies, "I plan on taking your daughter back to my house, 12 Grimmauld Place, for dinner, and if it becomes too late, sleeping at my house."

Catching some concerned looks from Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, Harry quickly adds, "We'd have our own bed. Kreacher and I cleaned up the house just for this."

"Mmm. I'm not impressed. But, I trust you, so you may go. Take Ginny and enjoy yourselves. See you when get back." replies Mr. Weasley.  
Getting filthy looks from his wife, Mr. Weasley takes his wife aside and they begin a heated debate. Taking stairs two at a time, Harry reaches Ginny's room, and they quickly escape the house and apparate to Harry's house.

* * *

Arriving at Harry's, they quickly descend to the basement to find the kitchen table laden with delicious food cooked by Kreacher. Sitting across from each other at table so they could reach the other side of the table, they begin to eat.

After eating, discussions about their futures begin. "I plan on becoming an Auror. I just need to file a few pieces of paper and make a few inquires at the ministry." begins Harry.

Cocking her head to one side, Ginny replies, "I'm thinking of a Quidditch based future, but I'm not completely certain yet."  
And so the conversation continues and changes topic for a few hours before Harry says, "Blimey Ginny, it's about one am! Would you like to spend the night here or go back to your place and risk waking up your family?"  
Rising from the table, Ginny grabs Harry's right arm and leads him up to his bedroom. Closing the door and pushing Harry onto the bed, Ginny says seductively, "Have you figured out my answer yet?"  
Pulling Ginny on top of him, Harry says, "Yes, yes I have", winking.

* * *

The sun streaming into the room, Harry awakens to find George, Ron, Mr. Weasley, and Mrs. Weasley staring at him, Ginny to his left. Sitting up straight, Harry gently shakes Ginny awake, and she reluctantly awakens and sits up. Noticing the looks on the faces of her family, Ginny says, "Don't worry everyone, nothing happened last night. I simply got cold in my bed, and decided to join Harry in bed to stay warm. He had no clue that I was here."

Getting dressed, Harry quickly readies himself for breakfast in his kitchen. Joining the Weasley's in the kitchen, conversation during breakfast was sparse. A loud crack is heard from upstairs, and Hermione appears in the kitchen, a letter in her hand.  
"Harry, read this!" says Hermione excitedly, throwing the letter to Harry, who catches and reads it.  
Looking up from the letter, Harry slowly speaks, "It looks like I'm..."

Author note: And that's the end of this chapter. A cliffhanger is always nice, is it not?


	3. Midnight Stroll

Dates with Her

Written by Flashfire Freak

Author note: I'm sorry this took a while to write and publish. I had class to finish and family to visit with.

Author note #2: If this isn't clear, Ginny has already finished her last year at Hogwarts.

Midnight Stroll

Reading the letter, Harry announces, "It looks like I've been accepted into the Auror training program."

With wide eyes looking at him, Harry opens his mouth to speak when a pair of arms wrap around his neck, a pair of delicately soft lips meet his, with red hair obscuring his vision. Breaking away from Harry, Ginny says smiling, "Congratulations Harry."

Putting his hand on Harry's shoulder, Mr. Weasley says, "Congrats. It looks like we will be going into the Ministry daily for work. I'll show you where you have to go when you begin your training."

"Thanks Mr. Weasley. I begin in three days." replies Harry thankfully.

"Harry, what would you like to eat for dinner?" asks Mrs. Weasley.

"Nothing in particular. Why?" replies Harry curiously.

"We're having a celebration in honor of you for being accepted into the Auror training program." says Mrs. Weasley, smiling.

"You don't need to do that for me." says Harry modestly.

"You've been accepted into training as an Auror. Why shouldn't we celebrate this?" asks Hermione.

"Because I've also been accepted." states Ron, holding up his letter.

Silence grips the room as all eyes turn slowly to face Ron. The sound of a pin dropping echoes around the room as every set of eyes turn to face the source: George.

"What? Someone had to break the silence." jokes George.

Wrapping her arms around Ron's neck, Hermione exclaims, "CONGRATULATIONS!"

Blushing, Ron says, "Thanks."

* * *

*later that day*

"SIT DOWN EVERYONE! It's supper time now." shouts Mrs. Weasley.

Everyone sits down at the table, surprised at the vast amount of food on the table. Standing up, Mrs. Weasley holds up a glass filled with Firewhiskey, and toasts saying "To Harry and Ron, who have both been accepted into the Auror training program."

"To Harry and Ron." says everyone else in the room, clanging glasses together.

* * *

*after the meal has been consumed*

Staring around the room at the remaining occupants, Harry notices Ginny as the only one still awake and in full control of her body. Standing up, Harry walks past Ginny, grabbing her forearm and lifting her away from the wall where she was sitting and leads her out of the house.

"Harry, where are we going?" asks Ginny quietly as Harry slows down.

"I want to talk to you in private without being overheard by the drunks. Besides, it's around midnight and its not too bad out here." replies Harry, staring into Ginny's brown eyes.

Taking Harry's right hand in her left hand, Ginny and Harry begin their walk anew, and Ginny asks, "Alright, so what would you like to talk about?"

Mind racing to find a starting point, Harry begins with, "Well, what do you think about me being accepted into the training program?"

Walking a bit further in silence, Ginny says carefully, "I'm happy that you've been accepted, but I'm worried about you."

Receiving a questioning look from Harry, Ginny continues, "There are still dark wizards out there trying to kill you. To kill others. I've already thought I lost you before when Hagrid carried your body into Hogwarts, I don't know if I could handle that again."

Pulling Ginny into a really tight hug, Harry looked deeply into Ginny's eyes and whispers, "Don't worry. I've got you to come back to at the end of the day, and besides, with some training and others like me, I'm sure that nothing permanent will occur to me."

"NOTHING PERMANENT?!" exclaims Ginny.

Kissing Ginny quickly to silence her, Harry replies, "Yes. Nothing that a bit of magic can't fix. I won't die or anything like that. Just some scratches or something."

Continuing their walk for a few more minutes in silence, Ginny asks, "I feel like there is something you aren't saying. Out with it", glaring at Harry.

Stopping to look at Ginny, Harry says, "Well, there is something on my mind. I want to know if you want to move in with me."

Ginny's eyes widen in surprise and Harry quickly says, "You don't have to. It was just something that brushed against my mind a few times."

Breaking their hand holding, Ginny takes a few steps back and asks with wide eyes, "Harry, do you mean it?"

Smiling, Harry nods his head, and a excited Ginny runs and jumps into Harry's arms, squealing with excitement. "Harry, I'd love to live at your house with you."

* * *

Rounding the final turn to be on the road that Harry's house is on, an eery silence is upon the neighborhood. Walking quietly and quickly back towards 12 Grimmauld Place, two shadowy figures appear in front of the couple, and abruptly spells were fired at the opposing side. About two minutes after the duel had begun, Harry and Ginny walk toward the two crumpled figures on the ground, and look up when the other wizards of Grimmauld Place charged out to find out what had caused the disturbance.

Being steered into the dining room by Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, Harry and Ginny are bombarded by questions until Ron yells out, "SHUT UP EVERYONE! You're giving me a horrible headache", and promptly goes to the furthest corner away from everyone and nurses his developing hangover.

After answering all of the questions, Harry and Ginny are let free to go to bed, until Ginny says, "Mum and dad, can I ask you a question?"

Turning around to face their daughter, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley exchanged confused looks, and cock their heads to the side, indicating that they were listening.

"Mum and dad...Harry has asked me to move in with him. I want to know if you'll allow me." asks Ginny quietly.

After the initial shock had worn off, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley turn to talk in private. Reaching a conclusion that took no less than seven minutes, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley turn and face Harry and Ginny, and Mr. Weasley says...

* * *

Author note: And once again I leave you at a cliffhanger. Thanks for reading and thanks to those who have reviewed. :)


	4. Refusal

Dates with Her

Written by Flashfire Freak

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or anything like that.

Author note: I have done something that may or may not be against the rules of magic in this chapter, just to warn you.

Refusal

Mr. Weasley says, "Are you two getting married any time soon? No? Then I'm against you moving in with Harry."

With a startled look on her face, Ginny stands up, grabs Hermione, and runs upstairs, away from the rest of the family. Harry looks at the disappearing form of his girlfriend, and looks at Mr. Weasley, who has a look of sadness on his face. "Mr. Weasley, why would you restrict your daughter? She's of legal wizarding age. She will eventually move out on her own, and why not with a guy who you've known for years?"

"Yes, but-" begins Mr. Weasley.

"Better to be rooming with myself than a stranger, don't you agree?" asks Harry.  
"Yes, but-" says Mr. Weasley.

"Then what is the issue?" replies Harry.

"She's my only daughter. I can't risk her getting hurt." states Mr. Weasley coldly.  
"Mr. Weasley, if you haven't noticed, I've got a house, a job, and a boatload of money to fund a family." retorts Harry.  
Receiving a cold glare from Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, Harry continues, "Don't worry, neither one of us is ready to start a family yet. She will be fine here. If you're so worried about her getting pregnant, we can have our own rooms here."

Sighing, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley turn away and begin to talk to each other about Harry's idea.

"Arthur, we can't let Ginny move out yet. She's our only daughter." says Mrs. Weasley.

"Molly, Harry does have a point. Ginny is of age, and she and Harry are dating." argues Mr. Weasley.  
"But that doesn't mean we should allow them to live in the same house alone!" exclaims Mrs. Weasley.

* * *

*elsewhere in the house*

"Hermione! This isn't fair! I should be able to live wherever I want!" shouts Ginny.

Patting Ginny on the hand, Hermione says, "Ginny, they are your parents, and you should respect your parent's decision."

"But Harry and I are perfect together! We _understand _each other so well." replies Ginny.

"This I understand, Ginny." says Hermione.  
"But my mum and dad don't! It's so frustrating!" exclaims Ginny.  
"I've got an idea for you. Listen in." says Hermione, leaning in to whisper in Ginny's ear.

* * *

*a few minutes later*

"Mum. Dad. I've decided that no matter what you say, I'm moving in with Harry." says Ginny, with a hint of coldness in her voice.

"Ginevra Molly Weasley! You will listen to your father and will follow whatever he says!" shouts Mrs. Weasley.

"I DON'T CARE! I'M OF AGE, AND I'LL DO WHATEVER I WANT!" yells Ginny, storming out of the room, followed by a loud pop.

A hand reaches out and restrains Mrs. Weasley from following her own daughter. "Mrs. Weasley, I understand that you're frustrated, but you won't be able to restrain Ginny from following her dreams." says Harry calmly.

"I just want what is best for my daughter." whispers Mrs. Weasley, tears forming in her eyes.

"Molly, gather the kids, we're going home." commands Mr. Weasley.

With only a backward glance from Hermione, Harry watches the Weasley family walk out of the room and up the stairs, and out of the house. Sighing, Harry begins the clean up of the kitchen, when the sound of a loud pop behind him, causing him to turn around to come face to face with Ginny.

Tears running down her face, Ginny throws her arms around Harry and they share a passionate kiss, spinning around the kitchen area. Finally breaking free from the kiss, Ginny walks away, tears flowing down her face.

"Gin, what's wrong?" asks Harry, concerned.

Hearing sobbing coming from Ginny, Harry goes over to her, hugs her from behind, places his hands on her waist, and places his head on her right shoulder. Rocking Ginny side to side, Harry whispers in Ginny's ear, "I love you."

After a few minutes of being rocked gently from side to side, Ginny says, "I love you too, Harry."

"So, Ginny, what happened?" asks Harry quietly.

Turning to face Harry, Ginny says, "My parents and I fought when they arrived home to see me carrying my trunk down the stairs."

Seeing a startled look on Harry's face, Ginny continue, "And they tried to stop me from leaving, so I had to stun them before I could get my trunk outside and apparate here."

"Y-y-you stunned your family?" stutters Harry.

Nodding her head, Ginny says, "Yes. I couldn't stand being away from you, so I...brought my old Hogwarts trunk filled with my possession, and brought it here. I'm here to live with you", smiling weakly.

"Well, let me change the protective spells around the house, so your family can't barge in here in the middle of the night, and then we'll move your stuff upstairs, ok?" replies Harry.

* * *

*a little while later, after some protective spells have been changed and added*

"Ugh Ginny, what did you put in this trunk?" asks Harry, straining to pull the trunk up the stairwell.

Giggling, Ginny replies, "My entire room silly."

"I can feel that." says Harry, finally pulling the trunk to the designated floor.

"Harry, why didn't you simply use the feather-light charm to make the trunk lighter, and then move it up the stairs?" asks Ginny.

Grunting, Harry says, "That hadn't popped into my head. Next time you run away from home, I'll remember to do this."

Grimmacing, Ginny says, "Ha ha Harry. You're hilarious."

* * *

*a few days later *

Walking into an electronics store, Harry looks up and down the TV selection, and then walks over to a salesperson. "Hi, I'd like to buy the 72inch [182.88cm] tv hanging on the wall, please. I also want the Blu-ray player in aisle five."

Stunned, the salesperson collects the requested items, and proceeds to ring them and a few movies up for Harry. Leaving the store, Harry goes down an alley, and apparates back to the house.

Setting up the new equipment, Harry cleans up the drawing room, and prepares it for use.

*a few hours later*

"So how was your food?" asks Ginny quietly.

"It was superb. Thank you." replies Harry.

Cleaning up, the couple makes short work of putting the leftovers into containers and then into the fridge, while Kreacher cleans the pots and pans.

"Ginny?" asks Harry.

"Mmmm?" replies Ginny.

"Can you follow me upstairs, please?" requests Harrry.

"Sure dear." says Ginny, following Harry.

Arriving at the drawing room, Harry opens the door and shows Ginny inside. "Harry...what is all of this?" asks Ginny.

"This, is where we have our next date." says Harry, smiling.

Confused, Ginny asks, "What do you mean?"

"We are going to spend a nice, quiet evening at home, watching a movie together." replies Harry, smiling even wider.

"Oh, that sounds wonderful." says Ginny, with a touch of happiness in her voice.

Sitting down on the loveseat, Harry and Ginny go down through the stack of purchased movies and select one. Watching the opening credits, Harry summons some fresh popcorn, and the two watch the movie.

* * *

Author note: I didn't know if it is possible to remove a Fidelius charm and then add it back and make it inpassible by others who already know the location or not. In this story, I made it so it can be.


	5. Flying High

Dates with Her

Written by Flashfire Freak

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or anything like that.

Author note: I'd like to thank everyone who has reviewed, followed, and added this story to their favorites list.

Flying High

"Harry. You must get up and get ready for your Auror training." says Ginny gently shaking Harry awake.

"Hnnng." mutters Harry, rolling out of bed. Quickly showering and getting dressed in his best plain black robes, Harry eats a breakfast of eggs and bacon before kissing Ginny briefly before leaving for the Ministry of Magic.

Arriving at the atrium of the Ministry of Magic, Harry stops and thinks _I totally forgot that Mr. Weasley was going to show me to the correct floor for my training. _Looking around, Harry notices Mr. Weasley walking towards the elevators, and jogs towards him, calling out, "Mr. Weasley!"

"Mr. Potter." says Mr. Weasley gruffly.

Noticing the difference in Mr. Weasley's demeanor, Harry asks cautiously, "So, Mr. Weasley. Is the offer to show me to the Auror training area up for grabs still?"

Glaring at Harry, Mr. Weasley motions for Harry to follow him into the lift. Pushing the button for the second floor, Mr. Weasley crosses his arms, and waits for the lift to get moving. Arriving at the second level of the Ministry of Magic, Mr. Weasley pushes Harry hard enough to get him out of the lift, but not hard enough to make Harry fall down.

Walking slowly forward, Harry passes a few offices before Kingsley Shacklebolt walks out of one. "Harry! It's good to see you here." booms Shacklebolt.

"It's good to see you too, sir." replies Harry meekly.

"No need to refer to me as sir. Kingsley or Mr. Shacklebolt if you feel the need to be that formal, Harry." says Kingsley, laughing.

"Ok, Mr. Shacklebolt. I'm here for my training." says Harry.

"Follow me then. You aren't being trained yet, we are evaluating you first, and then training you from where your education has stopped." replies Kingsley.

"I wish I would have known; I would have studied before hand." says Harry with a hint of nervousness in his voice.

"We are going to design your studies around the results of your training. So there wasn't anything you could really study before your evaluation." states Kingsley.

"Makes sense. Thanks for explaining." says Harry.

"No problem. Go through here and talk with Hestia. She will do your first evaluation." states Kingsley, pushing open a door.

Staring around at the huge enclosed space, Harry fails to notice Hestia approaching him. "Harry, it's good to see you here." says Hestia warmly.

"Thanks. But how is this all possible?" asks Harry, confused.

"What do you mean?" replies Hestia.

"How is this evaluation area inside a single office space?" asks Harry.

"Oh, we used an Undetectable Extension charm on an office cubicle, along side a few other spells and charms to keep things under wraps from other departments. It makes it easier to do evaluations of potential Aurors, like yourself, that come from the Hogwarts battle." says Hestia smiling ear to ear.

"Sorry I'm-" begins Ron, stumbling into the area.

Looking at Harry, Ron frowns and mutters, "I'll wait here."

"No. Ronald-" begins Hestia.

"It's Ron. Please." says Ron, curtly.

"Ok, Ron, if you and Harry will follow me, we will begin your _three day _evaluation with dueling. This evaluation will see how you fare in a battle scenario. There will be obstacles and a ever increasing amount of opponents for you to deal with. The longer you last, the higher your score. Just remember, while the obstacles can be easily repaired, the humans you send spells at are not as easily...repairable." states Hestia, "Ron, because you were late, you shall have the first shot at this."

Gulping, Ron nervously enters the gated area, and immediately the lights dim, and the landscape begins to transform into a field with multiple buildings. Hearing the sound of a whistle, Ron begins to jog through the area, when a spell zooms past his head. Sending a stunning spell back towards the source, Ron runs in an ever varying path towards his opponent, hoping to stop them and find a new place to hide.

* * *

*10 minutes later*

Waking up with a headache, Ron mumbles, "Bloody hell. My head is pounding. What happened out there?"

"You were hit with three stunning spells at once." states Harry, sitting in a nearby chair.

"Blimey, that would explain it. How long did I last?" questions Ron.

"About 12 minutes with five or six opponents. You stunned a few and then they surrounded and hit you." replies Harry.

"What about you? How have you done?" asks Ron.

"I haven't gone yet. They wanted to see to your well-being first." says Harry.

"Oh. When do you go?" asks Ron.  
"He'll begin as soon as he gets into the arena." interrupts Hestia.

Standing up, Harry pulls his wand out of his pocket and walks towards the gate that affords him entrance into the arena. Hearing the sound of a whistle, Harry runs into the forest that had appeared in front of him. Hearing someone behind him, Harry casts a shield charm, blocking the attack.

* * *

*45 minutes later*

Hearing the whistle blow, Harry doesn't stop running until the landscape reverts to it's original state. Looking around wildly, Harry says, "What's happening?"

"Harry. You can stop now. You passed with flying colors. That and you knocked out the rest of your opponents. There wasn't a purpose continuing on your evaluation in this area." calls Hestia.

Gathering around Hestia, she begins, "Good day of evaluations. The rest of the day is yours to relax and prepare for the next few days of evaluations. Harry, congrats to you for lasting so long in the arena. Ron, with time you'll improve. Dismissed."

Walking out of the enlarged area, Harry begins walking towards the lift when a voice calls out, "Harry. We need to talk."

Turning around, Harry comes face to face with Ron. Ron says, "I'd like to apologize for my family's...coldness towards you. When we arrived home to see Ginny lugging her trunk down the stairs, saying that she was going to move in with you, and then stun us all, we were frankly concerned. But after consulting with Hermione, I'd like to be the first to apologize. Friends?" asks Ron, sticking his hand out.

After contemplating for a few moments, Harry shakes Ron's hand and says, "Friends. I'm fairly certain Ginny or Kreacher has lunch waiting at the house. Want to stop by and get a bite to eat and see your sister?"

"Sure." replies Ron, smiling.

"However, I'm blindfolding you and taking you there myself. So you can't bring your family over without my permission. Are you ok with that?" questions Harry.

Thinking it over for a few moments, Ron says, "Yeah, I guess that will be ok."

Blindfolding Ron, Harry and Ron head home. Arriving at 12 Grimmauld Place, Harry leads Ron to the dining room, and then removes the blindfold. Calling out, Harry says, "Ginny! I'm home for lunch. And I brought a guest."

Ginny walks down the stairs, and then runs and hugs Ron when she sees him. "Harry! Why are you here and how did Ron get here?" asks Ginny.

"He and I are in Auror evaluations together, and he apologized for acting coldly towards me, and he agreed to come here blindfolded so he can't bring the rest of your family here until we decide to allow them." replies Harry.

Squealing with happiness at seeing Ron, Ginny hugs both and plants a kiss on Harry's lips, much to Ron's disdain. Eating their prepared meal Ginny, Harry, and Ron talk and catch up for a few hours, before Ron departs home for another meal.

* * *

*A few days of evaluation later*

"Congratulations, Harry and Ron! You've successfully passed your evaluations. We welcome you into the Auror department. You will receive training as needed for the jobs you are assigned, and you can come in and learn more on your own time if you wish as well." says Hestia.

Turning to face each other, Harry and Ron smile and congratulate the other. "Ron, would you and Hermione like to join Ginny and I for dinner this evening?" asks Harry.

Smile fading from Ron's face, he shakes his head and says, "Can't. Once my dad hears about this, my whole family, minus Ginny and you, will be throwing a feast in my honor at the Burrow. I'd invite you, but unless you'd like to potentially fight most of us..."

Blinking, Harry says, "Right. Well, you and Hermione are welcome at our house any time. Just make certain Hermione doesn't bring any more Death Eaters to my door."

Laughing, Ron waves good bye and disappears. Going home as well, Harry arrives home and begins to clean the dining room, before calling out, "Ginny! It's supper time."

Bounding down the stairwell, Ginny asks, "So Harry, what's the occasion?"

"I'm an Auror now." replies Harry.

Squealing, Ginny runs and jumps into Harry's arms, snogging for a few minutes when Kreacher appears and asks, "Would you two like to eat now, or do you want me to place the food into the refrigerator for consumption at a later time?"

Getting off of the floor and out from under Ginny, Harry says, "We'll eat now Kreacher."

Bowing, Kreacher sets the table with the scrumptious food that was prepared, and the happy couple begin to eat.

* * *

*A few hours later*

"Ginny." says Harry.

"Mmmm?" replies Ginny.

"Make certain you have your wand, and follow me." requests Harry.

Confused, Ginny checks her pockets for her wand, and follows Harry outside to the plaza. Looking at the broom in his hands, Ginny says, "I guess we are going for an evening out over the town on your broom?

Nodding, Harry says, "Get on after me, and we'll go slow."

Wrapping her arms around Harry, Ginny places her head on his right shoulder, and they begin to go up into the starry sky. Slowly flying over cities and nature, Ginny whispers in Harry's ear, "Harry, this is one of the most romantic things you've ever done. I love you."

Smiling, Harry whispers back, "I love you too, Ginny."

Returning to the space outside their house, Harry and Ginny walk into the house when...

* * *

Author note: And that's where I shall leave you for chapter six. Thanks for being here and making this my most popular fanfiction in my seven years of being on . :)


	6. Unexpected Pampering

Dates with Her

Written by Flashfire Freak

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or anything like it.

Unexpected and Pampering

Walking into the house, Harry and Ginny come face to face with Ron and Hermione. "Surprise!" yells Ron and Hermione.

"What are you two doing here?" questions Harry.

"We'd thought we'd surprise you and Ginny as regards to your new job as an Auror." replies Hermione.

"Thank you, but you do know that dinner was multiple hours ago, yes?" Ginny informs Ron and Hermione.

"Yes, we know, however, you all decided to go for a lengthy fly after the meal, so we aren't completely at fault." retorts Ron, snorting.

"Fine then. So, shall we open a few bottles of Butterbeer or Firewhisey and have a drink before we all depart to our respective living quarters?" proposals Harry.

Looking at each other, Ron and Hermione turn and face Harry and Ginny, and Ron says, "Well...about that. Hermione and I kind of need a place to stay for a bit. After getting caught snogging in my room back at the Burrow...my parents kind of kicked us out. So...we were wondering if we could stay in one of the spare rooms you've got here." says Ron.

"Well, I don't see too much of an issue, except that most of the rooms are not ready to be used for sleeping. They just aren't too terribly clean." replies Harry slowly.

"That doesn't matter to us. We just need a place to stay, and not a muggle place either." responds Ron quickly.

"Alright then, you two can take a bedroom on the next floor up from us. One stipulation though. You all have to pitch in for food while you all stay here." states Harry.

Quickly looking at each other, Ron and Hermione nod, and all four go to the dining room for the drinks. Downing his fifteenth glass of Firewhiskey, Ron stumbles away from the table, and Hermione quickly grabs Ron and begins to help him up the stairs when she stops and says, "Night Harry and Ginny. And congrats Harry on getting the Auror job."

"Thanks Hermione." says Harry.

Turning to Ginny, Harry says, "Gin, I think we should get to bed ourselves."

Nodding, Ginny makes certain all of the lights in the area are out, and then follow Harry upstairs to their shared bedroom.

* * *

*a few days later*

"Ginny. Wake up." whispers Harry, gently shaking Ginny awake.

"Huh? What's happening?"asks Ginny.

"Just get ready to go out. I've got something planned to do, and you're part of it." replies Harry, smiling.

Groaning, Ginny rolls out of bed and gets ready, while Harry is preparing breakfast with Kreacher in the kitchen/dining area. Sitting down to a breakfast of sausage, waffles, fresh fruit like apples, strawberries, etc, Harry and Ginny eat to their hearts and stomach's content, and then prepare to apparate to just outside of the Leaky Cauldron.

Walking down the lane in the muggle piece of London, Harry and Ginny walk hand in hand until they reach a clothes store, and then go in. Looking around in awe, Ginny turns to Harry and asks, "Why are we here?"

"We are here so you can be 'pampered'. Basically a shopping trip for you, and I'm paying the bill." replies Harry.

Jaw dropping, Ginny quickly closes her mouth, and walks off into some far off corner of the store to begin shopping. An hour or two later, Ginny and Harry appear at the check-out counter and pay for their purchases. Apparating back to the house, Harry and Ginny place their shopping finds into their bedroom, and then apparate to Diagon Alley.

"Ginny, seeing as neither one of us has an owl, I think we should buy one. What do you think?" asks Harry.

"I agree." replies Ginny.

"I'll let you pick out which ever owl you wish to get. And you get to name them too." says Harry, smiling.

Smiling, Harry and Ginny walk hand in hand into Eeylops Owl Emporium, and begin to peruse the selection of owls available. Half an hour later, walking out with a snowy owl named by Ginny called Storm.

"Let's get you some new robes to supplement your supply. What do you think?" states Harry.

"If you think I should." replies Ginny.

"It's up to you. If you don't want to get any, then we don't need to get you any. This day is about you." says Harry.

"Instead of getting robes, let's go home and have lunch." says Ginny.

"Alright. Let's go home, but I'm preparing all of the food for you today. Today is a day for you to relax and enjoy yourself." replies Harry.

* * *

*Back at the house*

"Lunch is ready Gin!" calls Harry up the stairs.

Walking down the stairs, Ginny arrives and she and Harry eat the lunch, and then go to the drawing room to watch some movies. Many movies and many hours later, Ginny leans her head on Harry's left shoulder and says, "Thanks for this wonderful day today. Shopping, all of the cooking, and a few romantic movies at the end. Today has been amazing. It's as if you had done something wrong and were trying to make up for it without letting me know."

Turning slowly to face Ginny, Harry says, "Well...now that you mention it, I've got to go on a two week long expedition with Ron and a few senior Auror's for some field training. I don't think I'll be able to send any letters, but I may be able to."

Looking at Harry, Ginny says, "Well, this is sad, but I had some idea that this would eventually happen. This is your job, so I must respect that."

Sadness appearing in Harry's eyes, Ginny quickly adds, "Don't worry about me, I'm tougher than most other women. Besides Kreacher is here, and we'll get something ready for you when you get back", winking at Harry.

Harry's eyes widen, and then he and Ginny proceed to go to bed and sleep.

* * *

Author note: Thanks for those who have been here and waiting for a new chapter. If you want, please leave a review or drop me a personal message regarding anything idea for future dates, and if I use it, I'll thank you for whatever chapter I feature it in.


	7. A Sandy Surprise

Dates with Her

Written by Flashfire Freak

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or anything like it.

Author note: I've added my own character in here as I'd rather use my own character than butcher J.K Rowling's characters. Also, this is a very long chapter, so bear with me as you read it.

* * *

A Sandy Surprise

Yawning, Harry looks around the empty Auror office, waiting for the rest of the squad to arrive, so they could depart to their mission. Standing up and walking around a little bit, Harry finally notices Ron trudging towards him slowly.

"Ron." calls out Harry.

Looking up and grimacing, Ron replies, "Morning Harry."

"Something wrong, Ron?" questions Harry.

"Somewhat. It's this drink that Hermione insisted I drink this morning." says Ron.

"What was it called?" queries Harry.

"Coffee or something." says Ron, grimacing as he takes another sip of his drink.

Watching Ron force himself to continue drinking his coffee and grimacing after each swallow, Harry says, "Ron. I don't know if Hermione told you this, but you can add other items like sugar or coffee creamer to change the taste of the drink."

Eyes widening, Ron quickly summons a bowl of sugar from his living quarters [some distance away], and promptly pours what looks like half of the bowl into the drink, and then begins to stir while giving Harry a questioning look. Nodding at Ron's actions, Harry looks away and starts to think on what the surprise was that Ginny is going to provide when he returns from this mission.

* * *

*an hour later*

"Hello you two! Ready to go?" asks Hestia, arriving on the scene.

Jumping up, Harry says, "You told us to be here an hour ago. Why are you late?"

Chuckling, Hestia replies, "We told you both to be here an hour early so we could see if you all were patient. Patience is needed for stake outs, and that's what we are about to go do."

Sharing a look between him and Ron, Harry asks, "So what is expected of us?"

"We'll worry about that later on, once we get to our location. Follow me, I'll be taking you both via Side-Along-Apparation to where you will be located for the next long while."says Hestia, walking out of the office.

Following Hestia, Harry and Ron walk rapidly until Hestia's hands and arms pop out from her sides, grabbing both Harry and Ron in the same instant, transporting them to the stake out location.

Arriving at a heavily wooded location, Hestia motions for Harry and Ron to follow her into a nearby tent. Entering the tent, both Harry and Ron stop in amazement of their temporary living quarters.

Noticing the new arrivals, Daryl, a fellow Auror, walks up to them and says, "Hestia, thanks for bringing our newest recruits."

Hestia smiles and nods, and then walks out of the tent, a loud pop is heard, broadcasting that she had left the area. Turning back to Harry and Ron, Daryl says, "Welcome you two. I am Daryl, the person you will be reporting to while we do this stake-out. Our purpose here is to watch a small village closer to the edge of the forest a little ways away for a few wizards who have supposedly enslaved the villagers for most of the meager resources they gather. We will document what they do and once we have enough documented enslavement, we will apprehend them. However, if an increase of suspected healthy individuals begin to die, we will apprehend them immediately. Any questions?"

"So we basically lie here and wait for something bad to happen, and then we arrest them?" asks Ron.

"Basically." replies Daryl.

"And what do we do when we aren't watching them?" questions Harry.

"We shall be doing some expansion of our retreat for future use, of which will not be disclosed." said Daryl.

"What kind of expansion?" asks Harry.

"We will be building an underground facility with bedrooms, a kitchen or two, a place to store food that won't spoil, a library, and a few rooms to store some files and other items that we don't have room to store at the Ministry of Magic." replies Daryl.

Glancing at each other, Harry and Ron open their mouths to speak when Daryl interrupts and says, "We will be doing this by hand. No magic. No audible complaints. And we shall not leave this area until the work is all done, unless the dark wizards do something rash like kill people before we are ready to apprehend them. I'll take first watch. We do this all in shifts. There is just the three of us, so stay on your toes.

"Who does what and when then? What is the schedule?" asks Harry.

Chuckling, Daryl replies, "We do these watches in 8 hour shifts. I'll go with you two during the first watch each to explain things, but I'll only be there for an hour or so before I'll come back. Watching the village is as easy as literally staying on the platform in the tree and writing down anything you think is abnormal. At the same time, someone will be doing 8 hours of digging, using their wand for light and measurement purposes, and the other will be, or at least should be sleeping, preparing for their next task. Yes, we will be watching during the night, for darkness is a great time to get rid of bodies."

"Trees? We'll be in a tree watching the village for eight hours?" manages Ron.

"Yes, we will be. It's not so bad. I'll be off then, to go watch. Harry, you get to digging, and Ron, be prepared for your round next of watching." replies Daryl.

Watching Harry and Ron stand up from the ground they were sitting on, Daryl calls out and says, "Harry, one more thing. Don't work yourself too hard. If you need to get a goblet or something and fill it with water, then do so. St. Mungo's isn't readily available if you get dehydrated."

"Daryl, how long do you think we will be here? And can we mail our respective girlfriends?" asks Ron.

Turning around, Daryl replies, "We'll be here for a possible few months. An owl every week or two would be fine, but we can't constantly have owls flying in and out of here; it would be very suspicious."

Gulping, Ron walks around the tent and finds his reserved bunk, sets his belongings down, closes his eyes, and begins to mentally prepare for the possible next few months of work they'd be doing here.

* * *

*two months later at the outpost*

Grabbing a quill and some parchment, Harry begins writing a message to Ginny before falling off to sleep. Whistling, Storm flies into the tent a few minutes later, and Harry attaches the letter to Storm's leg, and goes to his bunk, and promptly falls asleep.

* * *

*two months later at 12 Grimmauld Place*

Pacing in the dining room, Ginny mutters to herself, "It's been two months. No contact from Harry. The Auror department haven't got a clue when he and Ron will be back, or if they are even alive."

As if summoned, Storm flies in and drops a letter at Ginny's feet. Picking up and opening the letter, Ginny reads

Dear Ginny,

I'm sorry that I've been gone for so long. We've been driven hard here, wherever we are. We get about eight hours of sleep a day, and work the other sixteen. I can't let you know about what we are doing because it is confidential. When we will get back, we don't know, but we both hope it is soon.

Sincerely,

Harry

Sighing, Ginny sits down at the table, worry lines forming on her face, thinking long and hard. Grabbing a quill and some parchment, Ginny quickly composes a response, and looks it over.

Dear Harry,

Thank you for finally sending me a message. I hope you and Ron are ok wherever you two are. Stay safe and come back as soon as you can.

The best to both of you,

Ginny

Tying the response to Storm's leg, Ginny watches Storm fly out of a window and off towards wherever Harry may be.

* * *

*back at the outpost*

Being shaken roughly awake, Harry says, "Wha? What's happening?"

"It's time for you to wake up and go do your village watch." comes the voice of

Daryl.

Putting his glasses on, Harry sees Daryl's dirty face staring down at him. Jumping out of bed and quickly changing, Harry goes jogging to the tree and climbs up to the hidden platform [hidden by a spell], and begins his watch.

Roughly four hours later, Daryl arrives at the platform and whispers, "Harry, we need to get back to camp now. Don't worry about watching the village."

Arriving back at the camp, Daryl goes into the tent and quickly brings a sleepy looking Ron outside in his striped pj's.

"Guys, I've got some news. We are finally done here." states Daryl.

Looking at the confused looks on Harry's and Ron's faces, Daryl explains, "Our true purpose here was to dig the underground portion for future Auror use, like a safe house."

A loud pop permeates the outpost, and Kingsley appears. With a booming voice, Kingsley says, "Daryl, I've just received word that you have brought our two trainees out here and had them dig an underground safe house. Is that true?"

Seeing Daryl nods, Kingsley smiles and turns to Harry and Ron and says, "Congratulations boys. You've passed our hazing ceremony, and seeing as Daryl hasn't sent me any reports of you two complaining, you two shall not be hazed any long as the low Aurors on the pole. Although the Auror office has no need for this safehouse, so it is going to be given every protection we can think of, and two shall be the secret keepers for it, for your own use."

Looking at Ron, Harry asks quietly, "So this entire two month period was just for us to be hazed by you all?"

"That and learn a few things about roughing it in the wilderness, practice for a real observation, and to not alert your enemy by way of owls of where you are. The only real hazing aspect was the digging of the 'safe house that you all did." replies Kingsley.

Sighing, Harry asks, "Can we to back to our families now, please?"

Kingsley nods, and both Harry and Ron apparate to Harry's house.

* * *

Arriving at the house, Harry and Ron trudge slowly down to the kitchen to grab some food before getting a shower then going to bed. Upon entering the kitchen however, Harry and Ron come to a halt when they spot Ginny , her back turned to them.

Turning around, Ginny drops the bowl of stew she was holding and runs over to hug Harry and Ron, before turning and giving Harry a peck on the lips. "You all have been gone for two months! And only a single letter from you, Harry! Where have you two been?" exclaims Ginny.

Grabbing a bowl and ladling some stew into his bowl, Ron says, "We'll explain over some nice hot food."

"Let's call Hermione down and then you two can tell us all about your trip." says Ginny, as she walks over to the stairs.

"HERMIONE! THE BOYS ARE BACK!" shouts Ginny up the stairs.

A large thump is heard from an upper floor, followed by the sound of stairs being hit in rapid succession, as Hermione arrives in the kitchen, shrieks in happiness, and promptly launches herself into the air, lands on Ron, and they both hit the floor. Jumping up and brushing herself off, Hermione runs to Harry and hugs him as tightly as she can.

"I'm so glad to see you both." says Hermione smiling.

Sitting down at a table, Harry and Ron dig into their stew and begin to tell the the story of their time in the woods.

"And so now Harry and I own the clearing and the underground portion. They called it a safe house, but whatever." states Ron.

"Ron, you said there is a large and empty library there, right? asks Hermione.

"Yeah. Why?" questions Ron, clearly confused.

With a sparkle in her eyes, Hermione says, "Don't worry about it, Ron" and runs upstairs.

Sighing, Ron grabs a bottle of Butterbeer and puts his feet up on the table, and says, "Some times she just has moments of being weird. This is one of those moments."

Smacking Ron, Ginny says, "Go upstairs and be nice to her. You've just returned after a two month adventure, and this is what you do?"

Glaring at Ginny, Ron sets his empty bottle down on the table, and walks up the stairs.

Turning to Harry, Ginny says, "While you were gone, I set up a surprise for you. Tomorrow I'll reveal it to you, assuming you want to."

"Of course I'd love to Gin. I'll just need some sleep first." replies Harry.

* * *

*two days later*

"Unnh. What time is it?" asks Harry, sitting up in bed.

"It's eight am, two days after you came home." replies Ginny quietly.

"Two days later?!" exclaims Harry.

"Yes. Ron is still out." says Ginny.

"Well, I'm ready for some food and then we can go see your surprise for me, ok?" states Harry.

Rolling out of bed, Harry quickly changes and walks downstairs with Ginny for a nice leisurely breakfast. As they were about to eat, Hermione quietly enters the room and asks, "May I join you two for breakfast?"

"Sure." replies Harry.

Eating a breakfast of hot oatmeal with extras like raisins and milk, quiet conversation ensued.

"So, where are you all going today?" asks Hermione.

"Harry and I are going to see the surprise that I've planned for him." replied Ginny, winking at Hermione.

Smiling, Hermione says, "That should be fun for you two. I'll be waiting for Ron to wake up and then we'll see how he feels and do things based on that."

Standing up, Harry and Ginny begin to walk towards the door when Kreacher grabs the dirty dishes and disappears to the kitchen to clean.

"Hold my hand, Harry. We're apparating." commands Ginny.

Grabbing Ginny's hand, Harry feels the normal sensation of being pulled through a rubber tube, and then suddenly they were both standing on a beach. Leading Harry down the beach a little ways and around a sand hill, they arrive at a small cottage not unlike Bill and Fleur's.

"This is the surprise, Harry. I bought us a summer/vacation home. All of the land you see around us is ours. I bought it out of our account for a decent price. Only we know about this location, seeing as I obliterated the memories of the construction workers who built this for us." says Ginny.

"Ginny...this is amazing! What a wonderful place to come and relax when we aren't working, assuming you get a job anytime soon." replies Harry, clearly in awe.

"Let's go explore it now." commands Ginny, and they both walk hand in hand inside to the building. To Harry's amazement, the inside was much bigger than what was let on from the outside. A kitchen on every floor, four bedrooms per floor, two bathrooms per floor, for three entire floors, and a basement and top floor [for a combined two floors] for two sets of master suites that take the entire floor up. For five floors in a building that looks like it could only hold two floors total, it was wonderful.

"Would you like to see the last surprise?" queries Ginny.

"Yes, please." replies Harry.

"You have to be blindfolded first." giggles Ginny.

Steeling himself, Harry is blindfolded and led outside for a ways when Ginny says, "Tou can take the blindfold off now."

Removing the blindfold, Harry sees a full sized Quidditch field in front of him, and a some changing rooms, etc. Completely in awe, Harry asks, "This is what you were up to while I was gone?"

Nodding her head, Ginny says, "I also picked up a few decent broomsticks, enough for two teams worth, so we could have a family get together and enjoy a game or two. Obviously there is enough seating for both of our families combined. Want to get the family together for a meal and a game of Quidditch?"

"Certainly. That would be one hell of a way to relax after the two mowood trip Ron and I have just had." replies Harry.

* * *

*a few hours later*

Mrs. Weasley and Fleur finished loading the table outside on the beach, and Mrs. Weasley called out, "Dinner time everyone!"

Mr. Weasley, George, Percy, Ron, Bill, Harry, Hermione, Ginny, and Luna sit down at the table alongside Mrs. Weasley and Fleur and tuck into the meal.

Upon completion of the meal, Ginny stands and says, "So, we've got enough people for an three on three Quidditch match. Who's ready to play?"

Mr. Weasley replies, "I'll be the referee as I'm too old to be playing against you all."

Nodding her head in agreement, Luna adds, "I'll be the commentator."

"Good. I think to make it fair, Bill, George, and Percy will be a team, and then Ron, Harry, and I will be the other team." says Ginny.

After hearing no complaints, the teams break off and go to the changing rooms for their robes.

* * *

*after the game*

"Harry, Ginny, and Ron have won by 50 points." shouts Mr. Weasley.

Gathering around for a few drinks in both teams hard game, everyone talks and drinks until Ron says, "Today has been wonderful, but I'm going home and going back to sleep. Maybe after some food though."

Laughing, the celebration winds down, and then it is just Harry and Ginny, watching the sun near the horizon. After a few minutes of silent drinking, Harry says, "Why don't we take our drinks to the highest spot in the stands and watch the sunset?"

Smiling, Ginny grabs two more Butterbeers, and the happy couple amble their way up to the highest point, sit down, and begin drinking slowly as the sun sets.

* * *

Author note: I've had issues trying to decide how to make this all play out. Obviously the wooded outpost was more of my idea and more than likely nothing that would have been done in the real Harry Potter universe [if J.K. Rowling had decided to write more between the ending of the seventh book and the epilogue]. Thanks for reading, and I hope to work on another chapter here shortly, although no guarantees on a release date.


	8. Christmas

Dates with Her

Written by Flashfire Freak

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or anything like it.

Author note: This is a few months later, at Christmas time.

* * *

Chapter Eight - Christmas

Closing the front door behind her, Ginny calls up the stairwell, "Harry, are you here?"

Hearing no response, Ginny proceeds downstairs and finds only Kreacher and proceeds to ask, "Kreacher, do you know where Harry is?"

"No Miss Weasley, I do not know where master Harry is." replies Kreacher, continuing to prepare a meal.

Muttering inaudibly under her breath, Ginny quickly proceeds out the front door and apparates to their beach home. After searching the entire beach house and _still_ not finding Harry, Ginny stomps and goes to the back door and yells ,"HARRY JAMES POTTER! YOU WILL RETURN TO GRIMMAULD PLACE WITHIN FIVE MINUTES, OR ELSE!".

Breathing deeply for a few moments, Ginny apparates back to 12 Grimmauld Place, and waits for Harry to appear. With just five seconds before the five minutes were up, Harry ran down the stairs to the kitchen and sees Ginny's back turned to him, and her arms crossed.

Turning around to begin a stealthy trip upstairs, Ginny says commandingly, "Sit. We need to talk."

Halting his descent, Harry sighs and sits down at the table. Waiting for a minute or two for Harry to get uncomfortable at her silence, Ginny turns around and glares at Harry. "Do you know what day it is in two days?" asks Ginny.

Opening his mouth to respond, Ginny quickly interrupts and says, "It is Christmas. Do you know what is planned?"

Harry opens his mouth once again to reply when Ginny interrupts again with, "We are invited to, AND attending the traditional family dinner at the Burrow. Before you open your mouth again, we are expected to have gifts for the rest of the family, and with your recent actions, I am led to believe that you haven't shopped for anyone yet."

Jumping to his feet, Harry shouts, "I HAD JUST COME BACK FROM DOING THE GIFT SHOPPING FOR YOUR FAMILY AND MY FRIENDS WHEN YOU ARRIVED AT THE BEACH HOUSE."

Ginny's eyes get wide, and Harry continues in a softer and more calm voice, "And I already knew about the festivities being hosted by your family. Ron told me when we went shopping earlier today. So yes, I'm ready for the family get together, my lovely Ginny."

"Flattery will only get you so far, Potter." replies Ginny, curtly.

Sighing, Harry whispers, "Accio Butterbeer" as Kreacher opens the nearby fridge, and a Butterbeer zooms out of the fridge and right into Harry's open hand. Smiling, Harry opens the Butterbeer, and asks, "So are we done with this talk, or no? If so, I've got a few presents to wrap."

Glaring at Harry, Ginny gives him a stiff nod, and Harry says, "Send Kreacher after me. I'll be wrapping presents in secret."

* * *

*an hour later*

Wiping his brow, Harry puts the wrapping power and tape away when Kreacher appears and croaks, "Master Harry, dinner is ready."

Smiling, Harry stands and says, "Thank you, Kreacher. I'll be there shortly." Apparating back to Grimmauld Place, Harry enters the dining room, and sits down at the table across from Ginny. After a few minutes of eating in silence Harry asks, "So Ginny, how are you?"

Glaring at Harry, Ginny continues to eat in silence. Smiling, Harry continues eating as well.

* * *

*two days later*

Apparating to the Burrow, Ginny quicks drops her hold on Harry's arm, and quickly strides over the lawn and into the house. Sighing, Harry begins a slow trek towards the door, and begins to think over the past two days. _Ginny yelled for me for not being able to find me. She hasn't spoken to me since. And we've slept in separate beds the past two nights. I wonder what exactly I've done to make her ignore me._

Arriving at the door, Harry opens it up and walks in. "Harry, I was wondering when you'd be along, because Ginny walked in a few minutes ago." says Mrs. Weasley, hugging Harry.

"Alright everyone, it's time to eat!" calls out Mrs. Weasley.

Everyone gathers around the table and digs in. In true Ron Weasley fashion, Ron begins stuffing his plate and his face with all of the food he can reach at his place at the table. Polite conversation ensues between everyone at the table...except from Ginny. Oddly enough, Ginny only answered questions with a yes or no, and nothing more. Receiving more glares from Ginny every time he looks at her, Harry finally says loudly enough over the rest of the conversation happening, "So, Ginny, I see your attitude hasn't changed since two days ago. What's eating at you? I can accept you being mad at me and not talking to me, but to your own family?"

Silence ensues, and Ginny and Harry lock eyes, and finally Ginny stands up and crosses her arms. An awkward silence continues in the room, until Ginny says coldly, "You have something on your mind constantly, and every time I ask you what's wrong, you refuse to let me know about it. You say it's nothing."

Smiling, Harry responds, "Is that all that is bothering you?"

Seeing Ginny give a terse nod, Harry begins laughing, and everyone gives him a strange look, minus Ginny, who continues glaring at him. Wiping his eyes on his sleeve, Harry finally says, "The only issue was Romilda who has been trying to slip me a love potion at work, and has been sending me love letters at work. We've cracked down on how she has been getting the materials into the ministry, and we have a few Aurors assigned to the arrest of Romilda after the holidays. Don't worry about it Ginny, she hasn't been able to slip anything into the office for the past two weeks."

Everyone's jaw had dropped to the floor when Harry mentioned Romilda and the love potions and letters. "So...that's why you've been telling me to ignore it?" stammers Ginny weakly.

Seeing Harry nod, Ginny exhales, and says smiling, "Good. Let's finish with the festivities."

After everyone had finished eating, Mrs. Weasley says, "Let's get to the exchanging of gifts."

As every year goes, everyone had a sweatshirt shaped package to open. Harry had purchased a book on the history of the United States of America for Hermione, some Chudley Cannons gear for Ron, a coffee maker for Mr. Weasley, a book of poetry for Ginny [as she so wonderfully gave Harry a singing Valentine many years ago], some potion ingredients and a muggle cookbook for Mrs. Weasley [to replenish her stock of supplies], a book of muggle jokes and gags for George [to give him some ideas for the shop], and some books on various governments around the world for Percy.

With everyone sitting around talking about their gifts and sipping Firewhiskey, Harry quietly exits the room, and leaves the Burrow without a sound, and apparates to Godric's Hollow. Walking quickly, Harry winds his way through the village, and enters the graveyard where his parents are buried.

* * *

*at the Burrow an hour or so later*

Ginny looks around and notices that Harry is no longer in the room, Ginny quickly does a sweep of the house and land, and doesn't find him. Apparating to each of the properties they own, Ginny still doesn't find Harry. Going back to the Burrow, Ginny is quickly accosted by Hermione. "Ginny, what's wrong?" asks Hermione

"It's Harry. He isn't here or at any of our properties." replies Ginny.

With a few moments of thinking, Hermione quickly gets a smile on her face, grabs Ginny's arm, and apparates them to Godric's Hollow. Leading Ginny in a brisk walk, Hermione stops just before the church and whispers, "He is in the graveyard, probably looking at his parents' graves. Go to him. I'm going back to the Burrow."

Not looking back, Ginny walks quietly into the graveyard and finds Harry standing at his parents' graves. Hearing Harry talking, Ginny stops a few feet away, and waits for Harry to stop. Seeing him wipe his eyes, Ginny walks forward, and grabs Harry in a hug from behind.

After a few minutes of standing there, Harry finally realizes that he is being hugged, turns around, sees Ginny, and they embrace. Wordlessly, Ginny stops the hug, and looks at the grave. "Hello Mr. and Mrs. Potter. I'm your son's girlfriend, Ginny Weasley. Thank you for saving Harry."

Seeing a shocked look on Harry's face, Ginny wraps her arms around Harry, and they apparate away.

* * *

Arriving at Grimmauld Place, Ginny leads Harry to the the drawing room that contained the TV, Ginny pushes Harry onto the couch, and grabs a Butterbeer for each. An hour later, not a single word has passed between their lips, and they were cuddling.

"Merry Christmas Gin." whispers Harry.

"Merry Christmas to you too." whispers Ginny.

* * *

Author note: I had to do an addition via mobile to finish off my thought for this chapter.


	9. Valentine's Day

Dates with Her

Written by Flashfire Freak

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or anything like it.

Chapter Nine – Valentines Day

After roughly a month and a half of watching Harry going to work, Ginny thought to herself, _we haven't done anything special lately. I wonder if Harry remembers that Valentines Day is tomorrow?_ Turning back to finishing the evening meal, Ginny finishes grilling the steak while Kreacher finishes the dessert, treacle tart.

Later that evening, while the two were in bed, falling asleep, Ginny thought to herself, _still nothing from Harry about what we are doing tomorrow. He'd better do something or he'll be in big trouble._

* * *

*the next morning*

Beginning to wake up, Ginny groggily sits up and takes stock of the room. _Nothing out of place, except that Harry isn't in bed...Harry isn't in bed?!_

Looking around wildly, Ginny doesn't see any sign of Harry, other than a short scribbled note on the bedside table on his side of the bed. Snatching the note off the table as fast as Harry could catch a snitch, Ginny quickly reads the note.

_Ginny, I've left you a Valentines Day gift on the table in the dining room. Look for another note there._

_Your boyfriend,_

_Harry_

Jumping out of bed, Ginny quickly dresses and dashes down to the dining room, where a mound of boxes of chocolate are piled on the table. Discovering the next note, Ginny reads it.

_Ginny, hidden inside of the boxes is one of the gifts and a clue to the next place you'll need to go. Good luck._

_PS. I've charmed every single box to not reveal which one has the gift and clue, so you must eat every piece of chocolate to find it._

_Harry_

Looking up slowly from the note, Ginny's eyes narrow, and she begins to eat through the boxes of chocolate at a slow but steady rate. About 75% through the pile of chocolate, Ginny finds the clue and the gift, a teddy bear that had been shrunk to fit inside the box. Enlarging the teddy bear, Ginny finds herself on the receiving end of a bear hug.

Forcing herself out of the hug that she had received by the teddy bear, Ginny screams out, "HARRY JAMES POTTER! THIS. ISN'T. FUNNY!"

Reading the next piece of paper, Ginny fumes, makes certain her wand and some galleons are with her, and then apparates to the next location.

Arriving at the Burrow, Ginny strides across the lawn to the door, and enters. "Hello Ginny, it's good to see you." says Mrs. Weasley, beaming.

"Mum, did Harry stop by here and drop off some boxes of chocolates for me?" asks Ginny.

Pausing to think, Mrs. Weasley replies smiling, "Yes he did. He went to your room and left something there. I'd assume it's the chocolate you were talking about."

Storming upstairs, Ginny opens her room and finds a similar sized pile of boxes of chocolate in her room as there was at Grimmauld Place. Sitting down on the floor, Ginny opens the nearest box of chocolates and begins to eat piece after piece. Hearing footsteps behind her, Ginny turns and faces the newcomers, Hermione, standing in the doorway.

"Hi Ginny." says Hermione in chorus.

"Hello Hermione." replies Ginny.

Peering around Ginny and seeing the pile of chocolate, Hermione asks, "So what are you doing with all of that chocolate?"

"Harry left me a trail of clues and Valentines Day gifts inside these boxes of chocolate. But I can't use magic to figure out what box of chocolate has the clue and gift." states Ginny.

"Hmm. I see. Have you thought of taking a bag, adding an Undetectable Extension charm and just placing the chocolates in the bag or container?" replies Hermione.

Looking up from the pile of chocolate, Ginny jumps up for joy, and hugs Hermione and says, "Thank you! This should speed up everything now. And I can find out what the gift and such is from Harry."

With a smirk on her face, Ginny does the Undetectable Extension charm on one of the chocolate boxes, and begins stuffing all of the chocolates she can into the improved box of chocolates. After a few minutes of this, Ginny finally finds the box with the gift, and the next clue. Looking at the gift, Ginny enlarges it, and squeals in joy. The gift is an official Holyhead Harpies fan jersey. Reading over the clue, Ginny get's a perturbed look on her face.

_Ginny, the next clue is at a building where most people avoid and where malicious spirits make loud sounds._

_Harry_

After following many more clues and stuffing more chocolate into her pocket chocolate repository, Ginny finally crashes on a couch in the beach house, weary from her all day hunting. Having not come any closer to finding Harry and her last gift, Ginny gets off of the couch after a few minutes and apparates back to Grimmauld Place to prepare herself dinner.

Arriving in the front hall of Grimmauld Place, Ginny hears nothing and trudges slowly down to the kitchen to prepare some form of meal for herself. Opening the door, she grabs some of the leftover steak and a bottle of Butterbeer, and walks to the dining room to eat.

Pushing the dining room door open, Ginny is met with the sight of dozens of floating candles, and Harry, sitting at the opposite end of the table of where Ginny is standing. Jumping to his feet, Harry summons a bottle of white wine, and pours some into a nearby glass, and hands it to Ginny. Ginny looks at Harry with a confused look on her face, and Harry quickly banishes the food in her hands, pulls out the chair for her, and pushes her in a bit.

Taking a mouthful of the wine, Ginny looks up at Harry, swallows and then asks, "So, this is the final stop?"

Nodding, Harry smiles and Kreacher appears and begins placing plates of food onto the table. Stabbing a piece of grilled chicken from a nearby plate, Harry adds some salad to the salad bowl, and grabs a few other pieces of food as well.

After they both had eaten their fill of the main meal, Kreacher whisks the dirty plates and uneaten food on the serving plates to the kitchen, and brings out a large heart shaped cake with pink and red icing. Finishing off their slices of cake, Harry stands up, brushes off any crumbs that may have fallen onto him, walks over to Ginny, kneels down, pulls out a small box, opens it, and shows it to Ginny.

"Ginerva Molly Weasley. Will you make me the happiest man alive-" begins Harry.

"YES!" exclaims Ginny.

Placing the ring on Ginny's ring finger and hand, Harry picks up Ginny, and begins the ascent of the stairwell when...

* * *

Author note: I got the idea about the Holyhead Harpies jersey as there are many of those kind of items where I currently reside.


	10. The Hidden Mistake

Dates with Her

Written by Flashfire Freak

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or anything like it.

Author note: This chapter is the last one of this fanfiction, although I may or may not write a sequel. Also, this was a tough chapter to write due to many real life issues, including but not limited to my long vacation and preparing to move. I hope you all enjoy it.

* * *

**Chapter Ten**** – The Hidden Mistake**

Beginning the ascent of the stairwell, Harry stops when he hears "Harry! Congratulations on becoming engaged!" come from an excited Hermione.

"Thanks Hermione." replies Harry.

"Yeah, congrats Harry." states Ron.

Climbing down from Harry's arms, Ginny asks, "How did you all know about this, and so quickly?"

Harry, Ron, and Hermione all share a look between themselves, and finally Ron looks at Ginny and says, "Well, Harry charmed a mirror to show what you were doing when you opened the boxes of chocolate and stuff. And we saw your entire dinner as well."

Slowly looking around at Harry, Ron, and Hermione, Ginny asks slowly, "So you all watched me almost get hugged to death by the teddy bear?"

Nodding, Harry says, "Yes, we did. Once we heard you enter the Burrow, Hermione left Ron's room and came down to distract you from wanting to go upstairs and find us watching."

Thinking quickly, Ginny replies, "Why didn't you all just put up a silencing charm and hide under the invisibility cloak?"

Beginning hesitantly, Ron says, "Well...we could have done that, but we didn't think of it at the time."

Smirking, Ginny says, "Maybe if you weren't busy playing pranks on me, maybe I could have helped you with your plan."

"Yeah, maybe next time." replies Ron.

"Shall we head down to the kitchen and grab a few celebratory drinks?" asks Hermione.

Nodding their heads in agreement, the four of them walk downstairs, grab a few goblets, and Harry pours Firewhiskey into each of the goblets, and hands one to everyone in the room.

"Bottoms up." says Harry, downing the drink in just three seconds.

* * *

*the next day*

Getting out of bed slowly, Ginny quietly gets ready and creeps down the stairs, and apparates away. Walking towards the nearby cloaked figure, Ginny stops short and a pause ensues between the two.

"Our plans shall come to fruition in several months time." states the cloaked figure.

"Good." replies Ginny, before apparating away.

Slowly sitting up in bed, Harry looks over and sees an empty space where Ginny is normally, grabs his wand, and runs down the stairs to collide with Ginny.

"Good morning sleepy head. It's nearly noon. I was about to come check and see if you had been murdered in your sleep." says Ginny smirking.

Clearly confused, Harry replies, "Wha-?"

"Yes, it's time for our mid-day meal. I was hoping you'd join me for the meal that I've spent a few hours preparing." says Ginny calmly.

Shaking his head vigorously to clear his mind, Harry stands up and replies, "I'd love to" before transfiguring his nightwear into something more appropriate to be seen in while out in public.

Eating the meal, Harry finally breaks the silence by saying, "Ginny, whenever you want to have the wedding is up to you. Just give me the bill, and I'll pay it."  
Smiling widely, Ginny nods her head, and continues her meal.

* * *

*some time in July*

"Oi Harry, we're going to be late!" shouts Ron up the stairs.

Bustling down the stairs, Harry arrives at the foot of the stairwell and asks, "What are you talking about?"

"We're going out for a pub crawl." replies Ron.

"A...pub crawl?" asks Harry.

"Where we drink so much that we finally drop and have to crawl our way home." explains Ron.

"Ah. What's the occasion?" asks Harry.

"Can't someone want to hang out with his mate and drink?" replies Ron.

"I suppose not. Do I need anything special?" asks Harry.

"Nope." replies Ron, grabbing Harry and apparating away.

* * *

*the next day*

"HARRY! Wake up!" shouts Hermione.

Groaning, Harry sits up from his position on the floor and asks, "What's happening? And why does my head hurt so much?"

"Ronald took you on a pub crawl, and brought you back here at 3am completely wasted." replies Hermione.

"Alright, that explains some, but why must I get up now? Why not let me sleep?" asks Harry.

"Because you and Ginny are getting married in five minutes." replies Hermione, quickly casting a few spells over Harry to transfigure his clothes into a tuxedo and to make him look respectable. Handing Harry a vial of something bubbling, Hermione says commandingly, "Take this and be quick about it. You'll need it. Now drink it and go get at the altar!"

Hurriedly consuming the vial and dashing off to the altar, Harry arrives just in time to hear the processional music. Looking down the aisle, Harry watches Ginny walk closer and closer to where he stood. Glancing over, Harry sees Ron as his best man, alongside some others.

Ginny finally arrives at the altar and the ceremony begins. The preacher asks, "Does anyone have a reason for these two to not get married?", Romilda stands up and objects, just to be hexed by the brides maids and the groomsmen.

Finally done with the ceremony, the small wedding party gathers at the reception and drink of the punch [at the behest of Harry, having been through a pub crawl the night before]. Standing side by side, Harry and Ginny watch, greet, and thank everyone for coming and give gifts.

"Harry, in addition to your wedding, happy birthday!" shouts Hermione.

Happy birthday shouts ring out from the rest of the crowd.

"Hey everyone, grab a portkey and we'll go have a Quidditch match. Ginny will lead one team and I'll lead the other." calls out Harry.

* * *

*after the Quidditch match*

"Harry has won!" exclaims the referee.

Crowding around Harry, everyone congratulates him for winning, and then they part wishing Harry and Ginny best of luck in their marriage. Watching everyone leave, Harry grabs a bottle of Firewhiskey and pours himself and Ginny a glass, and together they watch the sunset, in the highest seating area.

* * *

Author note: This is the end of the series. I have a few ideas left, but classes and moving houses is nearing for me, so writing may be slow if not halted for a long time. Also, if I get 20 reviews [from signed in accounts] stating that I need to rewrite this chapter, I will, as it seems sort of choppy to me.


End file.
